


Two Horns Up

by Porg_Master



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Callum grows horns, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fear, First Kiss, Horns, Kissing, Mild Peril, Rayla knows how she feels, Rayllum, but she can't feel that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porg_Master/pseuds/Porg_Master
Summary: Callum grows a pair of horns and Rayla is pissed at him. The horns do something bad to humans, but Rayla won't explain it to Callum. Rayla denies her feelings for the young prince.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Golden_Atlas16A](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Atlas16A/gifts).



"Ugh! Rayla, we've been traveling for hours! Can't we please just stop and rest?" Callum grumbled as he trudged through the forest, Rayla leading the way.

"Do you want to bring Zym back or not?" Rayla asked sarcastically as Callum groaned.

"But we've been walking for hours! I'm not sure I can go on anymore. I need some rest." Rayla sighed as she gave in.

"Fine, but you babysit Zym." Callum fell on his face as he groaned,

"Finally." Rayla giggled a little at the prince's antics. Callum layed face first in the dirt as Zym climbed on top of his back and curled up into a ball. Rayla giggled again as she watched the baby dragon.

"Okay you two." Rayla began as she regained her composure. "I'm gonna go get some firewood. Stay right here." Callum gave a thumbs up quickly before his arm collapsed back on the ground. Rayla tried her best not to laugh.

Now that Rayla was alone, she could think freely. There were no distractions. She sighed before sitting down on a broken log. What did she feel? Callum gave her his scarf when they fought Sol Regem, but why did he pause? Why did he stare at her as if she were some astounding otherworldly being? And why did Rayla blush? Could she feel something? Something deeper than a friendship?

Rayla shook her head wildly before she opened her mouth to console herself. "No Rayla. You've barely even known Callum. And he was just… admiring his scarf. Yeah! That's it." She tried to convince herself as she bent down and picked up a stick.

"Besides." She began as she searched the ground for more sticks to add to the soon to be fire. "You're an elf, and he's a human. It will never work." She picked up two more sticks. "He wouldn't feel the same anyway." Another stick. "And there's a war going on." Another stick. "We have to return a baby dragon." Another stick. "Do humans even have the same parts?" Another stick.

"Rayla what are you doin'?!" She yelled at herself as she dropped all the sticks she was carrying. "You don't have feelings for him! You just work with him!" She punched herself in the head lightly. "You have no feelings for him! Even if he started growing horns out of his head, you still wouldn't have feelings for him!" She yelled at herself as she repeatedly smacked herself.

"RAYLA!!!" A voice yelled from not too far away. It was Callum. Rayla jumped into a tree as she began to run to him, her feet never missing a branch. "RAYLA!!!"

"I'm comin' Callum!" She called back as she jumped and landed next to him and Zym who was hiding behind a tree. She looked at Callum as utter horror began to set in. Callum's head had two large purplish horns growing out of it.

"Wha… Wha… what did you do?" Rayla asked in slight fear as she gazed upon the now horned Callum.

"Nothing!" He began in defense. "I just got a big berry, brushed it off and ate it." Rayla facepalmed as she yelled at Callum.

"Those are Antler berries! They grow your horns! They're extremely rare! And you just ate one?!?!" Callum sank down.

"Uhh… yes?" Rayla threw her hands down in fury.

"You!!! Ugh! You! Ugh!" She tried to form words that would explain her anger. "Ugh!!!" But she couldn't.

"There is a cure, right?" Callum asked as he began to feel his new protruding features.

"Yes… but it's really hard to make. And you ate a sacred berry!" Rayla yelled… again.

"I can help make it." Callum began. "It only hurt for a little. Only when they came out. I can help Rayla!" Callum stammered trying to redeem himself. Rayla sighed before agreeing.

"Okay fine. We need to find a blue flower with red thorns, a white tree's sap, and a five leafed clover." She explained.

"Don't you mean, a four leafed clover?" Callum asked as he continued to feel his horns.

"No, I mean a five leafed clover." Rayla said definitively.

"Do we have to get rid of the horns?" Callum asked as he finished feeling them. "I mean, they're kinda neat."

"Yes we do." Rayla began. "The last time a human found and ate a sacred berry, he died within twenty-four hours." Callum winced.

"How?"

"It was gruesome… and disgusting. It's better if ya don't know." Callum nodded a little. "Okay," Rayla continued. "Easiest one first… white tree sap."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue flower, red thorns. Blue flower, red thorns. This would've been so much easier if I wasn't colorblind!

Rayla and the now horned Callum strode through the woods, Zym prancing in front of them trying to devour a butterfly. Rayla searched the forest anxiously for a white tree while Callum glanced around every now and then, still touching his new accessories.

"There it is!" Rayla said happily as she rushed over and began stabbing it repeatedly with her swords. Callum sat back as Zym jumped onto his shoulder and began gnawing on his horns. Rayla took the oozing white sap of the tree and drained it into an empty flask that might've been used for moonberry juice if the circumstances were different.

"Zym! Quit it!" Callum laughed as he tried to pry the baby dragon off of his head. "It tickles!" Callum continued giggling as Rayla looked at him with loving eyes. He May be stupid, but he was cute… in a dorky sort of way. No. Callum was an idiot! He had eaten a sacred berry! He was in danger.

"Okay you two." Rayla began as she held up the jar of sap. "Now we have to find that flower." Callum finally got Sum off of his head and placed him on the ground.

"On it!" He began as he locked his eyes on the ground, scanning it for the essential flower. "Blue flower, red thorns. Blue flower, red thorns." Zym jumped back on Callum's head and teethed his horns. "Gah! This would be so much easier if Zym would stop biting me!" Rayla tried to hold back another laugh as she stared at the dorky prince in fondness. He may be a dork, but at least he was her dork. How she loved him. She should just tell him.

"Callum!" Rayla called as her feelings began controlling her. "I need to tell you something." She quickly realized her mistake and covered her mouth, her eyes wide with dread. Callum wheeled around as Zym continued to cling to his head.

"What is it?" He asked. Rayla began to have a miniature panic attack as she tried to think of a recovery.

"Uh… horn flower… uh… over there." She stammered as she pointed behind Callum at a large red flower. Callum looked at the flower and then back at Rayla.

"That's a red flower. Not a blue one." Rayla chuckled as she scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Oh Yeah. Hehehe. This would be much easier if I wasn't colorblind. Hehe." She walked past Callum and sighed once her face was away from his view.

"Wait a minute." Callum began in confusion, Zym was still chewing on his horns. "You're colorblind?"

"No! I just mistook the flower for the one with red thorns. The colorblind thing was just a joke, to ease tension." Rayla explained fervently.

"Tension? What tension? Are you nervous?" Rayla began laughing anxiously.

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous? Hehe." Callum glanced at her in concern.

"My horn problem." He stated, pointing at the top of his head. Zym switched horns and began chewing on the left one.

"Oh Yeah. Well, I am a little nervous." Callum shook his head.

"Something else is going on. What is it?" He inquired as he leaned closer to her slyly. Rayla felt nervous again.

"No, no. Nothing else." She said as she gave a fake grin. Callum looked at her as if studying her answer like a test. Rayla tried her best to keep the grin while Callum finally looked away.

"Okay then." He said suspiciously. Suddenly a loud snapping noise broke the awkward silence.

A purplish branch like thing fell to the ground. The couple looked down at the strange new item before Callum let out a terrible scream.

"AHHHHH!!!" Rayla quickly looked up at him and noticed that one of the horns was missing. Had the horn fallen off?

"Callum! Are you okay?!" Rayla asked, worried. Callum wiped his eyes and groaned.

"Ow… I'm okay. It only hurts for a second." Rayla gave a sigh of relief as she watched Zym pick up the detached horn and begin to bury it in the ground. Callum had noticed to, and suddenly perked up. "Rayla?" He began shyly.

"Yeah?"

"Before I lose my other horn, I want to try something. Can you play along?" Rayla rolled her eyes.

"Make it quick. I think Zym is almost done." She stated as she chuckled a little. Callum nodded.

"Okay. Bend down a little and stay still." Rayla sighed as she obeyed and bent down slightly. Callum took head and lightly bumped Rayla's horns with his one. He sighed as Zym jumped back on his head and began yanking out his other horn. Meanwhile, Rayla stood in shock as her cheeks went a bright red. Did he just bonk her? Did he even know what that meant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. This wasn't long enough. Part 3 is on the way! However it will be much shorter than this one or the previous.
> 
> Thank you for reading! *bonk*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for... The kiss!

"OOWWW!!!" Callum yelled as Zym yanked out the last horn. Callum rubbed his head where the horn used to be as he finally noticed Rayla's face. "Uhh… Rayla? What wrong?" He asked as Rayla continued to stare into space, her blush expanding to her ears. "Rayla?"

"Do you..." Rayla began to stutter. "Know what you just did?" She asked, continuing to stare into nothingness.

"We touched horns. I thought it would be fun." He said as he blushed a little.

"Do you know what that means in our culture?" She asked Callum who was now utterly dumbfounded.

"No?"

"Basically, it's like a kiss, only much more intimate. Usually it's only done by married or betrothed couples." Rayla explained as Callum begam to feel awkward.

"So… I just kissed you?" Callum asked. Suddenly, Rayla felt a rush of courage and bravery as she decided willingly to do something that she had never had the guts to do before.

"No. This is a kiss." Rayla said as she sent her lips crashing into Callum's. The prince gave a small groan of surprise before succumbing to the wonderful gesture of love. He reached for Rayla's bacI and stood there, cradling his love.

Rayla had no regrets. She had done what her heart had been yelling at her to do. She had finally kissed the prince she wanted to spend her life with. She had finally made him hers, all it took was a couple horns and a blue flower with red thorns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! Any more requests? Id be happy to make more for you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another part to this one, but I am still taking requests of anyonr has any ideas.  
> Thank you all for reading and stay healthy! :)


End file.
